El miedo llama dos veces
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: La primera vez pregunta si acaso es hermosa. Para la segunda vez, ya no hay tiempo de responder. •& Fic para 'El amanecer de los youkais' del foro ¡Siéntate!


**El miedo llama dos veces  
** Capítulo I

Estaba cayendo el día cuando Inuyasha rompió el silencio de la cabaña. Se incorporó enérgicamente y se mantuvo alerta unos pocos segundos, hasta que chasqueó la lengua. Miroku y Sango intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de que Inuyasha se dirigiera hacia fuera de la cabaña.

—Es Kagome —murmuró. Luego desapareció, sin dejarles tiempo a los presentes de replicar. Luego de una semana entera sin Kagome dando vueltas, se sentía finalmente tranquilo tanto como intranquilo de que se presentara de manera inesperada. Se suponía que iría por ella dentro de dos noches. Estaba antes de tiempo, y eso _nunca_ ocurría.

—¿No iba a buscarla en unos días? —preguntó Kaede entonces. Miró con su ojo sano por la pequeña ventana de la cabaña, sin señales ya de Inuyasha—. Qué raro que Kagome haya llegado antes.

Sango se estremeció sin saber muy bien porqué.

A buena distancia, Kagome se esforzaba por salir del pozo. Sentía un cansancio corporal impropio de una jovencita de su edad y con un cuerpo tan acostumbrado al ejercicio físico (después de todo, vivir en el Sengoku era _todo_ un entrenamiento corporal). Se estaba lastimando las manos escalando fuera (había olvidado lo difícil de salir del pozo sin Inuyasha), lo que no ayudaba de ninguna manera a su situación actual. Su rostro aún no había recuperado su expresión habitual; suponía que no lo haría en un buen tiempo. Le tomó más tiempo de lo esperado por fin salir de allí a pesar de sentirse tan cansada. Supuso que no lo habría logrado si hubiera llevado su pesada mochila amarilla consigo. Pero esa noche no era necesaria.

Se sacudió un poco los pantalones, cayendo en la cuenta que ese día no había llevado su uniforme de la escuela. "Debe ser la primera vez que los chicos me verán así", pensó, preguntándose acaso si el llevar pantalones le crearía una nueva clase de problemas entre aquella gente de antiguo pensamiento. Una brisa fría levantó las hojas caídas alrededor del pozo, las arremolinó y las dejó caer desplazadas levemente de su posición inicial. Kagome sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral entera, y se llevó las manos hacia los codos, abrazándose.

Un nuevo viento movió su cabello ahora en dirección contraria.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí _ahora_?

La voz de Inuyasha la tranquilizó. Dejó de abrazarse y se giró a verlo. Aún no podía cambiar la expresión de su rostro (se sentía exactamente como un maniquí, dioses), pero intentó embozar una tímida sonrisa. Resultó que Inuyasha deshizo los dos pasos que los separaban y se acercó a ella para olerla más de cerca.

—Tú… no estás bien.

"De verdad… es un perro", pensó Kagome, mirando los ojos dorados que le prestaban tanta atención. Se sintió mal por pensar eso, y protegida de una manera que no llegaba a comprender. Quiso decir "No es nada, he tenido una mala semana". Pero "mala semana" quedaba chico.

—¿Por qué llégate antes? ¿Todo _está bien_?

Kagome lo observó. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando alejar de sí las ganas de llorar (y también esas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer). ¿Qué decirle? ¿ _Estar bien_? Consideraba que _nada_ estaba bien esos días. Desde hacía varios días, pero se negó a verlo. Y allí estaba…

—Estoy cansada —susurró ella, obviando olímpicamente la pregunta. Tragó, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta—. Es una larga historia, pero todo...

No terminó la oración. No le salía decir que estaba bien, ni ella ni mucho menos _todo_. Inuyasha tomó su mano, preocupado. Kagome no lloraba, pero parecía solo cuestión de tiempo. No tenía idea de qué había pasado. Había sentido algo raro durante la última visita que le hizo en el futuro, había estado a punto de investigar lo que estaba pasando, pero terminó cediendo al pedido de Kagome de otros pocos días para encargarse de sus exámenes. No, en verdad no tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero cierto era que daba todo por saberlo, por poder remediarlo. Miroku le había dicho varias veces que no era bueno insistir, que era mejor dar espacio a que hablara, pero…

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Han pasado muchas cosas —comenzó, luego de unos pocos segundos de silencio—. Y necesito tu ayuda, pero no ahora. ¿Puedo contarte todo mañana?

Kagome apretó su mano más fuerte. Inuyasha pensó durante un segundo si no sería mejor obligarla a hablar ahora, si no sería mejor ayudarla en ese momento. Pero se la veía cansada y decaída. Le devolvió el apretón de manos; Kagome embozó una sonrisa y subió a la espalda de Inuyasha cuando él se lo ofreció. Pronto estaban nuevamente en marcha hacia la aldea de Kaede; sin percatarse del viento frío que sacudió las ramas de los árboles, la densa neblina en torno al pozo, el frufrú de ropas y el ruido seco de pasos.

El silencio se hizo en la cabaña en el momento en que Kagome entró seguida de Inuyasha. Sango se incorporó de inmediato y se acercó a su amiga, apurada por abrazarla. Había tenido un mal presentimiento desde el momento en que Inuyasha se fue de la cabaña, apenas unos minutos atrás, y ahora podía confirmar sus sospechas: algo estaba mal con Kagome. Estaba pálida y tenía pequeños círculos violáceos bajo los ojos. Además, le daba la sensación de que había estado llorando no demasiado tiempo atrás.

Se separó de ella sin intercambiar palabra y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que Kagome intentó devolver de la manera más natural posible, sin buenos resultados. Le apretó las manos y luego se alejó. Kagome le hablaría cuando se sintiera lista, eso lo sabía muy bien. Se preguntó si acaso alguien de su familia estaba herido, y se sintió un poco más inútil. No estaba acostumbrada a no poder ayudar.

—¿Está bien, señorita Kagome?

Kagome lo miró, sin dejar de abrazar a Shippō, que se había apurado a subirse a su falda. Kaede le sirvió un poco de sopa; Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos, mirando ensimismado por la ventana.

—Sí —mintió ella, con el mejor ánimo que fue capaz de disimular. Miró a sus amigos, que la miraban con preocupación. Incluso Inuyasha la miraba de reojo—. Pero… han pasado muchas cosas estos días. Así que he vuelto antes porque necesito la ayuda de Inuyasha.

—Mañana podrás contarme todo e iremos a ocuparnos del problema —masculló Inuyasha. Kagome asintió, mirándose las manos. Sango y Miroku volvieron a intercambiar una rápida mirada.

—Si necesitas hablar de eso —comenzó Miroku, obteniendo una tímida mirada de la sacerdotisa—, ya sabes que puedes decirnos.

Sango aseguró que así era, y Shippō se abrazó con más fuerza al torso de Kagome. Sin ser capaz de decirles que en ese momento no se sentía con ánimos de revivir los oscuros pensamientos y acontecimientos de los últimos días (especialmente del último día), se limitó a agradecer sin más. Se encargaría de hablar el día siguiente; una sola vez. Y, si todo salía bien, dejar eso atrás de una vez.

Terminaron de cenar en un silencio tranquilo e ininterrumpido. Inuyasha determinó que debían dormir, con claras intenciones de referirse a su misteriosa tarea del día siguiente, pero sin hacerlo por miedo a desatar el llanto de Kagome, que cada vez parecía más y más inestable.

Todos accedieron; la luz de la cabaña se apagó temprano ese atardecer.

* * *

Los despertó el bullicio del exterior. Kagome se refregó los ojos, cansada; había llorado en silencio hasta quedarse dormida durante (lo que le pareció) un período de tiempo interminable. Miroku y Sango se incorporaron, curioso y ceñuda respectivamente. Inuyasha soltó un gruñido sin abrir los ojos, y movió las orejas intentando captar mejor el exterior. A los pocos segundos, abrió los ojos y se incorporó, molesto.

—Hay olor a sangre. Humana.

—¿Cómo?

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera responder, Kaede ingresó medio cuerpo a la cabaña. Pasó la vista de uno a otro hasta detenerse en Inuyasha. Se veía cansada y más vieja de lo habitual, con la sombra de una desgracia en su ojo castaño.

—Ha habido un ataque, y no se ve bien. Síganme. Tú no, Shippō.

Inuyasha dirigió un rápido vistazo a Kagome, que se encontraba pálida. Tuvo la fuerte sospecha de que ese ataque estaba relacionado con el misterio que rodeaba el regreso inesperado de Kagome. Demostrando su experiencia y urgencia, todos estuvieron listos para seguir los pasos de Kaede a los pocos segundos.

Los aldeanos se mostraban inquietos y asustados, y había muchos adultos que urgían a los niños marcharse a su casa. Kagome miraba de lado a lado la cara de las personas, cada vez más asustados; su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho. Sango y Miroku lideraban la comitiva, abriéndose paso entre el montón de gente parados en torno a Kaede.

—Creo que es mejor que no hayan desayunado —dijo la anciana, señalando a sus pies.

Kagome ahogó un grito, entre tanto el resto de sus compañeros hacían una mueca de desagrado. El cuerpo sin vida de un aldeano descansaba a pocos metros de ellos. Tenía las ropas manchadas de sangre, por lo que Sango sospechó de inmediato una buena herida en el torso. Sin embargo, eso no era lo más llamativo. Sus miradas fueron todos al mismo lugar: su rostro. Miroku fue el que se acercó a contemplarlo mejor, mirándolo con detenimiento a pesar del leve revoltijo en su estómago.

Alguien había cortado su rostro. Las comisuras de sus labios se extendían hacia más allá de las mejillas, como si su propósito fuera obtener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos, ya lechosos, miraban hacia la izquierda; Miroku siguió la mirada sin encontrar algo que llamara su atención.

—Esto es… peculiar —murmuró el monje, esperando más información por parte de Kaede. Ante el silencio de la anciana, se dirigió a ver a Sango—. ¿Has visto algún demonio que haga algo como esto?

Sango alzó una ceja y se acercó un poco más al cadáver, inspeccionando las heridas.

—Ha simple vista no parece que falte algún órgano... las heridas son específicas… No creo haber visto algo así antes.

—¿Inuyasha?

El hanyō se encogió de hombros y luego negó con la cabeza. En su vida había visto muchas atrocidades, incluso peores a esa, pero no tenía registro de algo parecido. Todo indicaba que estaban enfrentándose a algo (o alguien) desconocido en la aldea.

—¿Señorita Kagome? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Fue entonces cuando las miradas volvieron a enfocarse en la sacerdotisa, que tenía las manos en el rostro, tapando su boca, y la mirada fija en el rostro desfigurado del infortunado aldeano. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que temía que le rompiera las costillas, pero sabía que eso no pasaría… porque ya había pasado por eso una vez, y no hacía mucho.

—Es ella —murmuró, bajando sus manos y mirando sus pies con intensidad—. Me… me siguió.

Inuyasha se alarmó, y notó que todos allí intercambiaban miradas preocupadas. Se acercó un paso a su compañera, listo para obligarla a hablar esta vez.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso?

Kagome enfocó su mirada en Inuyasha, una mirada triste y culpable.

—Kuchisake-onna. El espíritu que he intentado atrapar en vano… ¡De alguna forma me siguió a través del pozo! —exclamó, cada vez con la respiración más agitada—. Este no es su primer ataque… ni su primera víctima fatal.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas antes de que se diera cuenta. Ahí iba de nuevo, pronto lloraría como la niña débil y perdida que creyó que podría ocuparse de asuntos que se le escapaban de las manos por mucho.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Que no pude! —comenzó a tartamudear, cada vez más nerviosa—. No pude salvarla. Tenía que detener a Kuchisake y…

—Un momento, un momento. Detente —ordenó Inuyasha, tomándola por los hombros y enfrentándola. Hizo de cuenta que las lágrimas detenidas en los ojos de Kagome no le molestaban—. Kagome, ¿de _qué_ espíritu estás hablando?

Kagome tomó aire. Sango le dedicó una mirada nada amistosa a Inuyasha, instándolo que soltarla. A regañadientes, el hanyō soltó a su compañera y se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta. Miroku se acercó, agradecido de dejar de ver a la mutilada cara del aldeano. Kagome volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire para darse ánimos para continuar.

—Hablo de la leyenda de Kuchisake-onna.

No hacía falta que dijeran nada, estaba claro que no tenían idea de lo que estaba hablando. Cada vez más nerviosa, e intentando por todos los medios dirigir su vista al lado contrario al aún caliente cadáver, Kagome se dispuso a contar la historia que había llegado a sus oídos. Se sentía pésimo hablando allí, con un aldeano asesinado a pocos pasos y otro montón de personas alrededor asustados e intentando entender qué había sucedido, si acaso estaban en peligro. Sin embargo, la urgencia en las miradas de sus amigos no le permitía postergar ese momento.

—La historia cuenta que hace tiempo una hermosa pero muy vanidosa mujer contrajo nupcias con un samurái. Por su belleza era pretendida por muchos hombres, y por su vanidad era infiel a su marido. Él sabía de estas infidelidades, y un día, bajo un ataque de celos e ira —comenzó, mirando de soslayo al aldeano—, le cortó la boca de lado a lado, preguntándole si aún se consideraba hermosa —dijo. Abrazándose, desvió la mirada y continuó—. Ella no pudo soportar vivir con el rostro desfigurado, y se quitó la vida. Así nació la leyenda. Una hermosa mujer que camina sola por las noches, con el rostro cubierto. Si se encuentra con alguna persona, le pregunta…

— _¿Crees que soy hermosa?_ —musitó Sango, frunciendo el ceño—. He escuchado esa historia antes, en algún lugar, no puedo creer que no lo noté antes —dijo, mirando de reojo a las marcas en el rostro del aldeano. Ante la intensa mirada de sus amigos, continuó con la leyenda—. ¿Crees que soy hermosa?, pregunta. Y al responder que sí, descubre su rostro y dice…

— _¿Y ahora?_...

—No importa la respuesta luego. La víctima llevará la misma marca en el rostro que ella, o será perseguido y morirá.

—O ambas —masculló Inuyasha, sin olvidar al aldeano que estaba siendo ahora examinado por Kaede con más detención—. ¿Estás diciendo que este espíritu te siguió?

Kagome asintió. Sentía que algo temblaba dentro de ella, o tal vez eran sus piernas.

—Hace una semana comenzaron los ataques en mi tiempo. Creí que podría manejarlo, pero… no puedo. No pude salvarla, así que…

—¿Salvarla?

Kagome parpadeó, mirando los ojos dorados de Inuyasha; parecía más preocupado, pero a Kagome esto le pasó inadvertido porque sentía angustia y miedo. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y vaciló un momento en su quijada antes de caer al suelo.

—Está muerta —murmuró Kagome. Y entonces lloró.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Este fic participa de **El amanecer de los youkais** , del foro **¡SIÉNTATE!** (a que ya ni les sorprende que sea de ahí, como si viniera con algo distinto). Me tocó escribir sobre Kuchisake-onna, y en primera persona... pero como verán, esto último no lo logré.

De hecho, es casi casualidad haber logrado publicar hoy. La idea es mucho más extensa, de modo que decidí dividir el fic en tres capítulos, con el primero siendo meramente introductorio y, esperemos, sirviendo para el motivo de la actividad. QUE ES ASUSTAR, COSA QUE TAMPOCO LOGRÉ. Pero ustedes pueden hacer de cuenta que sí logré esto(?), y estar atentos para las próximas actualizaciones.

Anímense a dejar sus comentarios. DISFRUTEN ESTA NOCHE~

Mor.

PD1. Sí, tengo muchas deudas y me sigo endeudando con actividades, para tener MÁS ACTUALIZACIONES QUE DEBER.  
PD2. Sí, me volví a cambiar el nick. Ya sé que a esta altura ni les sorprende ni les provoca nada. Pero soy feliz siguiendo mi impulso de idiotez.


End file.
